<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clexa Pride Week 2020 by M_E_Scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852034">Clexa Pride Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles'>M_E_Scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clexa Pride Week 2020, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week of fun writing prompts? Yes please!<br/>Day 1: Find inspiration in a piece of fanart - Clexa reunites at a party</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clexa Pride Week 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is where artist and other creators inspire us with their work! Writers pick a piece and write something that fits it.</p><p>First and foremost, the picture that inspired this short little ficlet can be found <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/fed0028809627dc772e70f66c0ffbdf5/tumblr_pz6ek91FJX1r250qpo1_1280.jpg">HERE</a>! It’s by Kredkadt, because I love pretty much everything she creates. I saw this sketch as I was looking for a piece to inspire me for today and it instantly struck a chord with me. I saw the story pretty clearly in my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All around her, the party was raging. It was the first party of the year to be held at Omega Delta, also known as the soccer frat. Clarke was one of the few members of the soccer team who hadn’t pledged. Still, as a member of the team, she was invited to all the parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked and dodged her way through the crowd, rolling her eyes at the high jinx of Octavia Blake, the freshman defender Coach Indra was obsessed with. While she was busy trying to impress Lincoln Forrester, a super senior, by doing some sort of acrobatic keg stand, her older brother, Bellamy, a former student and current teacher’s assistant at the University of Polis, stood off to the side glaring at boys gathered around his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loosen up, Bell,” Clarke shouted as she made her way by him, her eyes searching the crowd for some of her teammates. “You know Lincoln isn’t a bad guy. She’s in good hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t need to be in anyone’s hands!” Bellamy shouted back, his dark gaze shifting to focus on Lincoln.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke only rolled her eyes again. “If she wants to be protected, she’ll tell you. Otherwise, I’d stay out of her way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say a word in response, Clarke had melted into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her way longer than she’d anticipated but Clarke finally found a small gathering of her teammates. They’d made a small bonfire behind a shed, gathering a menagerie of chairs and loungers huddled close to fight off the unseasonable chill in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Clarke said, plopping into one of the free chairs. She smiled and waved at the women gathered around the fire. “You couldn’t have sent me a text or something? Told me where we were gathering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?” Raven, Clarke’s roommate, teammate, and best friend replied with a shrug. Then she threw a marshmallow at Clarke’s head. “Besides, if you hadn’t been so wrapped up in texting your boo earlier, you’d have heard me tell you our plans. Three times!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching the marshmallow, Clarke popped it into her mouth and smiled. Then she spoke around it, “I don’t have a boo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have a something!” Raven insisted. “I’ve never seen you so attached to your phone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the roommates continued to bicker, a few more teammates, and some of the guys showed up. They milled around their hideaway, sneaking off one or two at a time to get more beer and firewood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to get in the hot tub!” Raven announced after her fourth beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rae,” Anya, her girlfriend and the goalie on the team, was shaking her head. “You didn’t bring a swimsuit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shrugged as she surged to her feet. “I’ll wear my bra and –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Anya jumped to her feet, clamping her hand over Raven’s mouth and wrapping her other arm around Raven’s waist. She glared down at Jasper, one of the equipment managers for the men’s team. “He does not need any more picture of you in his spank bank. Let him drool over Octavia for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning in Anya’s embrace, Raven smiled up at her. She shook her head until Anya’s hand fell away. “You going to take me home and take advantage of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stop at the deli and get you a coffee,” Anya replied with an eye roll. “If you’re sober enough when we get home, we’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one the teammates all drifted away from the fire. Harper, Monty, and Monroe were all giggling and getting handsy as they fled toward Harper and Monroe’s apartment. Roma and Tris were still playing hacky-sack with some guys Clarke recognized but couldn’t really name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Clarke groaned, dropping her head forward until it was buried in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Princess,” Finn said as he sank into a crouch in front of her. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Finn,” Clarke replied. “Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn placed one of his hands on her knee, giving it a squeeze. “That’s all you have to say? You don’t even have a real greeting for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Clarke shook off his hand and stood. She made sure she tipped him backwards as she did, laughing when he did a sort of reverse somersault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke!” He shouted after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was deep enough in the crowd, she sighed and rolled her shoulders. She really wasn’t sure what she’d ever seen in that guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke made her way into the house, the one place she hadn’t searched earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was successful nearly right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lex,” Clarke said gently as she sank to her knees in front of the captain of the team, and Clarke’s fellow striker, Lexa Woods, who was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. “How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saw you outside just a bit ago,” Lexa said without preamble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke laughed and shuffled closer. “Yeah? Did you see Finn almost do a back roll into the fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa snorted. She shook her head and took a sip of her water. She lifted her eyes to meet Clarke’s. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides missing this really incredible woman I had to go two whole weeks without talking to?” Clarke replied, her lips bending into a smile. “I’m great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Lexa lifted a hand and toyed with the ends of blonde locks. “You think she might be something special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Clarke said, leaning forward until her hands were braced on Lexa’s outstretched legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa cocked her head a little, green eyes dancing over Clarke’s face. “I think you ought to prove that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Clarke questioned, her small smile growing ever so slightly. “How can I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could… I don’t know…” Lexa lifted her free hand to tap her chin as if she was thinking hard, “Maybe you ought to kiss her. If it’s been two weeks with no contact, I bet she’s dying for a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Clarke lifted herself up so she was on her hands and knees between Lexa’s outstretched legs. One of her hands was holding her upright on the floor while the other snaked its way up to grasp Lexa’s hip under the tank top draped over her torso. She smiled as Lexa lifted a hand to cup her chin, tugging in for that kiss just a little faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first contact was soft, reverent. Like a gentle ‘hello’ and a ‘welcome home’ feeling. When Lexa pulled back lightly, booping Clarke’s nose with the tip of her own, Clarke giggled into the next kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Clarke said quietly against Lexa’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brought on another series of soft kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lexa allowed her to sink back into sitting on her ankles. There was a slight flush to Clarke’s cheeks. Whatever it was that they had was still kind of new. They’d kissed after the championship game back during the previous December. Their official first date had been a week before Valentine’s Day. While they’d been seeing each other for almost a year, they had hidden it from everyone until they had to separate for the summer back in May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven had walked in on them in Clarke’s bed. Anya and Harper and Echo hadn’t been too far behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, they’d made it Facebook official and everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Lexa echoed her words, a gentle smile, one Clarke knew was reserved just for her, graced her lips. “I’ve been drinking water all night. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing but Gatorade,” Clarke smirked. Then she winked. “I kind of thought my girlfriend may have some plans for me later that would involve me working up a bit of a sweat.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you've enjoyed!!</p><p>As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on <a href="https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>